


Houston?

by antrazi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s02e01 The Serpent's Lair, Gen, Missing Scene, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O'Neill, Carter, Teal'c and Bra'tac got rescued by a shuttle after being stranded around earth after destroying Apophis' Ha'tak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Houston?

David Jefferson had worked long and hard to get to were he was now, in space as an astronaut.

Managing to get into NASA had been the proudest moment of his life, till the moment he was selected for this, to really go out.

"Ah, Shuttle Endeavor, hm, we have a new task for you."

New Task? What were they talking about, they had every minute of their stay here perfectly planned.

"Houston? What new task?"

The other voice sounded a bit perplexed."A rescue. Appearantly, the Air Force lost a few people somewhere in your area."

Lost? How did you loose sombody here, they were in space. As far as he knew there should be nobody else but them.

Then he saw the two small, sleek, spaceworthy machines to the side of his shuttle."Houston, we see them."

* * *

Seeing his guests wisked away after they were back on earth David had a lot of time to think about what had happened. His guests hadn't said much, obviously, but he had seen their gliders or whatever they called it. What was the NASA doing in their shuttles if the Air Force had something like that? It was clear, whatever they were really doing, the NASA was nothing but a elaborate cover so nobody would wonder.

He had worked so hard to get where he was now. Somehow this didn t feel as good as it had a few days ago.


End file.
